Just How Things Are
by Makesushi
Summary: (Full Summary inside) Many years ago, even before human kind walked the earth, there was another creature that we know today as vampire. Through means unknown to this day, the vampires would find powers and strength through drinking the blood of humans. Humans were hunted almost to extinction until a treaty was formed with the vampires. 20 of their children a year for their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**This is something I posted on A3O first. If you like this story please comment and fave.**

 **Full Summery:**

 **Many years ago, even before human kind walked the earth, there was another creature that we know today as vampire. They were strong, and fast, and smart. Then, from their own children came weak creatures who could not live without water or animals. These children were cast out, as the vampires hoped they would die. But they didn't. They multiplied to horrifying numbers, and began to build their own societies.** **Through means unknown to this day, the vampires would find powers and strength through drinking the blood of humans. So they hunted them, almost to extinction. Begging the vampires for mercy, the humans agreed to their terms. Every year, twenty human children were offered to the vampire kingdom.** **Eren Jeager, has just celebrated his birthday, and has received the news, that he was one of the 'privileged' few who would be taken. Little did he know that he would catch the eyes of a prince.**

* * *

His mother was sobbing her eyes out, and his older sister was clutching onto him and his best friend tightly, trying not to cry as they were saying their last goodbyes. He and Armin had been chosen. There was nothing else they could do. He felt his hands shaking, but he needed to be strong for Armin's sake. But then again...was there any really a point in that? They, and the other twenty, would be passed around the vampire nobles until eventually they died of blood loss or torture that was dolled out to sacrifices who disobeyed. Live broadcasts would show their mutilated corpses to their grieving families before the year was out.

On that day, Eren Jeager received a grim reminder of why it was that humanity lived in fear. The humiliation of living in these lands _gifted_ to them by the vampire king. "We need to leave now." He said quietly, pulling Armin away from Mikasa and heading to where the soldiers were loading the children into a truck, like animals. He put his hands on his sister's face and smiled at her. "Goodbye, Mikasa."

* * *

The drive was long, and all twenty of them were in pitch darkness. No one was permitted to make a sound. No one could cry, or offer kind words to the frightened person who was pressed against them. One kid had made the mistake of asking where they were going, and the man in charge of watching them, beat him until he had gone silent.

When the truck stopped, it was night. The eleven boys and nine girls, none of them looking any older then fourteen, were tied together by chains in a single file line as they were lead into the intimidating palace belonging to the vampire king. The doors were open, and they were greeted by dark blues and cream whites illuminated by candle light. They were lead into the main throne room where many nobles were standing to the side of a throne. The children were forced to their knees in front of the king. A mighty looking man with blond hair and piercing blue eyes.

He and his younger brother were a legend. It had been them, who had negotiated with the human king. Erwin and Levi, the red brothers. The Slaughters. The Child Murders.

The sacrifices gazed upon the king with fear, none of them able to utter a word. Out of the twenty sent to die, fifteen would die within the first three months. By the eleventh month, there would be none. On the first day, four to six people would die. Eren took a shaky breath of air. He could die. Armin could die. He leaned closer to his friend, while they all waited for the king to speak.

"Lord and Ladies, how glad I am too see you on this happy holiday. Today, we are presented with twenty fresh humans so we may replenish our power." There was polite clapping from around the room. "Tonight, my friends, I ask you to take _special care_ in ensuring that any of the children between twelve and fourteen are not killed. Yes, feast from them, be my guest. But I have need of them." No one would dare to disobey the king. "Now, without further ado, enjoy this night my friends."

A girl to his left screamed, as like lightening, one of the vampires had bitten into her neck. She looked like she was hardly even ten. Many more of the monsters rushed to the children. They screamed and fought, lashing out at them and screaming bloody murder.

Eren felt himself be pulled away from Armin, and sharp teeth stabbed him in the wrist, and the ankle, and the neck. Someone was holding him by the hair while he cried. He didn't scream like the others were. He didn't fight so hard that his bones broke like he saw the oldest boy doing. He felt his limbs tighten up as he was drained of blood, and the one with fingers in his hair would come up every so often and tell him what a good, obedient, little boy he was. Then they released him, and let him lay on the floor. The walked away to drain a little girl, who looked half dead already.

His mind was fuzzy, so he didn't mind when someone else came close to him and leaned in close. He couldn't make out the face. But the hands that lifted him up were gentle. They held him close and carried him somewhere.

"Is this the one you chose?" A deep voice asked from somewhere far away.

"Yes. He's very beautiful, don't you think?"

* * *

He woke up with bandages around the areas where he had been bitten. He was laying in a plush bed, with covers pulled around his body. His head was still spinning. There was something cool being pressed on his head. Then dabbing his cheeks, and nose. He opened his sea green eyes, and saw the blurry figure of a small woman. "Oh? You're awake." She said, brushing Eren's hair out of his eyes. "That's good, sweetie, can you tell me your name?" She asked, her voice patient and kind.

"Eren."

"Oh, that's beautiful name. Can you tell me how old you are Eren?"

"I'm 13."

She nodded her head, and continued to dab his head with the cloth. "How are you feeling Eren?" She asked .

"I can't see right. My head feels dizzy."

"That's to be expected. You had a lot of blood drained from your body."

He couldn't really piece together what she was saying.

He and the woman didn't say anything else to each other, and their calm silence was only interrupted by The sound of a door opening. The heavy steps of boots, and the woman stood up to bow to who ever it was that had entered. Eren turned his head, and struggled to place the face of the man who was looking directly at him.

"When did he wake up?" The man asked, walking to sit beside Eren. He stroked the boy's cheek softly.

"About twenty minuets ago, my prince." The woman said softly, standing away from the bed.

The hand that was softly stroking his skin slowly traveled up to his head, and gripped his hair gently, pulling it in some places. "What's this little creature's name?"

"He said his name was Eren."

"Hmm..." The man didn't stop for a long while, until Eren was already asleep again.

"Oh, that's beautiful name. Can you tell me how old you are Eren?"

"I'm 13."

She nodded her head, and continued to dab his head with the cloth. "How are you feeling Eren?" She asked .

"I can't see right. My head feels dizzy."

"That's to be expected. You had a lot of blood drained from your body."

He couldn't really piece together what she was saying.

He and the woman didn't say anything else to each other, and their calm silence was only interrupted by The sound of a door opening. The heavy steps of boots, and the woman stood up to bow to who ever it was that had entered. Eren turned his head, and struggled to place the face of the man who was looking directly at him.

"When did he wake up?" The man asked, walking to sit beside Eren. He stroked the boy's cheek softly.

"About twenty minuets ago, my prince." The woman said softly, standing away from the bed.

The hand that was softly stroking his skin slowly traveled up to his head, and gripped his hair gently, pulling it in some places. "What's this little creature's name?"

"He said his name was Eren."

"Hmm..." The man didn't stop for a long while, until Eren was already asleep again.


	2. Chapter 2

The next time Eren woke up, there was nothing but a small candle burning beside his bed. He still didn't feel like he could move properly, but his mind was starting to unclog. He sat up, and pulled the blanket closer to him. He was confused. His bed wasn't this comfortable, unless Mikasa had tried to give him her feather padding, but he couldn't imagine why. He wasn't sick-

He sucked in a sharp breath. There were strange images floating around his mind. Sharp fangs, screams, then gentle hands and soft pillows. His hand trembled as he lifted it up to his neck and felt the scars that littered his skin, making small bumps. He looked out the window, on the other side of him, and saw that there were bars on the windows. The sun was up. The vampires were asleep. But he couldn't move. He wanted to scream and cry in frustration. His only window of escape, and his legs weren't working properly. He rubbed a few tears out of his eyes, and sniffled.

Outside, it looked to be very early in the morning, with the sun just over the horizon. He didn't know what he was expected to do while he was awake and the vampires slept. He thanked the gods for the small rest that he and the other human children would be allowed. During the night, he was sure it would almost be unending suffering. The bites were very painful, and vampires were a vicious species. Where the rule of the wild was, only kill when your hungry, they were much like their human descendants and ate for survival and pleasure. It was just unfortunate that their meals were always alive while they were being eaten.

Eren pulled the blanket over his head and laid back down. He felt safer under there, then he did out in the open. He pulled one of the large pillows closer to him. It wasn't long before he had drifted off to sleep.

* * *

He wasn't sure what time it was. when the kind looking woman shook him gently. "Good morning sweetheart." She said, placing a tray of food on his bedside table. She brushed a lock of hair out of his sleepy face, and kept stroking his cheek until he was fully awake. "Did you sleep well?"

He shook his head, moving his face away from her hands. He sat up again, feeling his muscles protesting.

"That's too bad." He turned and grabbed the tray of food, putting it on Eren's lap. "You humans need food to survive, so eat up dear." She told him, and the boy didn't have the strength to argue with her. He ate the lighter things, like the fruit and the eggs, but skipped the toast and bacon. She didn't look pleased that there was still food on his plate.

She got up without a word and left him for a few minutes, then returned with a bowl of warm water and a rag. She unwrapped the bandages around his neck, and gently started to dab at the bite marks, making sure not to cause too much pain. When she was finished, she wrapped them back up, and started to wash his face, chest, and arms. "Prince Levi will be here at sundown to see you." She left him in the room, taking the tray with her.

* * *

Just as she had said, almost as soon as the sun had set, the vampire prince knocked on his door softly. Eren didn't need to say anything, because the prince let himself in, closing the door behind him. He looked at Eren with a small smile. The young boy turned his head away. looking down at his hands nervously. He could hear the vampire slowly making his way towards the bed, then sitting next to the boy, putting a hand on his shoulder. Eren slapped the hand away and glared at the man who had touched him.

The pale vampire tilted his head to the side, and observed the young boy. "Have I offended you in some way?" He asked, brushing a stray bit of hair out of his eyes.

Eren didn't answer. He wrapped his arms around himself and let out a haughty breath of agitation. After being left alone for hours some of the fear he had felt previously ebbed away, and was replaced with indifference. However...when he felt the strong hand of the man who imprisoned him caused his heart to skip a beat. He was trying his hardest not to show it, so it couldn't be used against him.

"I brought you some food and water." The vampire prince said, putting a loaf of bread and a very small cup of water on the bedside table. "You should eat. You're still a bit low on blood, but when you get better, I'll allow you out of this room."

"You'll allow me?!" Eren hissed, glaring up at the vampire who was crouched over Eren's food. He jumped a bit in fright at the dark look that the prince gave to him.  
"Don't forget..." Then suddenly he was standing right in front of Eren. He gripped the boy's chin roughly and leaned down close enough that Eren could smell the sent of blood on the vampire. "I hold your life in my hands. And unless you want to lead a very sad one, I suggest you mind your tone." He slowly pulled away from the frightened boy and observed him. He grabbed the bread quickly, and ripped a piece of it off, and held it to Eren's lips.

When Eren was finished eating and drinking what Levi had brought for him, Eren finally worked up the courage to ask the man a question. "Why did you let me live?"

Levi turned to him, and seemed to think about what he was supposed to say. He seemed to understand how frightened his little lamb was, and couldn't help but feel guilty for his part in making him that way. He sighed and closed his eyes for a few seconds. When he opened them again, he managed to find a bit on gentleness in his cold heart. "I intend...to make you my wife."

First Eren blinked at him dumbly then he started laughing. Uncontrollably. "I can't be your wife." He said after he was able to speak again.

Levi raised an eyebrow. "Why is that?"

"Because, wives have children. I can't do that."

The vampire rolled his eyes. He sighed softly. "Humans, both male and female, can bare the children of vampires. Though I don't intend to have children with you for a very long time. But we will have them."

Eren sat there and looked at the man with wide eye, his mouth hanging open. Levi groaned at his horrified expression. Eren quickly looked away. "No." He said softly. He shook his head quickly. "No! No, I won't marry you!" He shouted. He attempted to stand up to leave, but he grew dizzy and fell to the floor. Levi was quickly by his side, trying to help him back into the bed, but the boy shot out a hand and clipped the prince in the side of the face.

The man growled, and roughly grabbed Eren off the the ground, and threw him on the bed. He held the boy down by his shoulders. His eyes held the crimson glow that many vampires did when they were feeding. "You don't have a choice." He snarled lowly. He squeezed tighter, ignoring the pained whimpers Eren was giving. He opened his mouth to show off his dagger like teeth. He buried his face into Eren's shoulder, then sank them in without remorse.

He moaned as the feeling of warm blood flowed into his open mouth. He held the boy down, to prevent anymore struggling, but the boy continued to scream, Levi was used to it. In his 630 years of life he had never been bothered by the screams and pleas of humans. But he had no intention of letting Eren die. He pulled away with some regret and looked down into the eyes and his sobbing bride to be. A few drops of blood fell from his lips and onto Eren's pale face. He stood from the bed and covered Eren with a blanket. "We will be wed, as soon as the preparations are made." He turned to leave the room.

When he was gone, Eren curled himself up in his covers. He placed his hand firmly on his bleeding shoulder. While he wasn't worried that he'd bleed to death, there was still the worry of Levi coming back and attacking him. He was sobbing, and he couldn't stop his body from shaking. He prayed, that as the sun set further in the sky that Levi wouldn't be returning. That man...was terrifying. He didn't want to have his children. He didn't want to marry a man who was as cruel as Prince Levi

* * *

The servants jumped out of the way as Levi stormed to Erwin's office. He opened the door without knocking and slumped down on a couch. He noticed that a few of the other nobles and military officials were there as well. Ymir, Mike, and Oluo. Erwin was massaging his temples, looking agitated. He looked up when his brother entered the room. "I don't suppose you've had a good experience with your human have you?"

"Nope." Levi said, popping the 'p.' "I told him we would marry and that he'd bare my children."

Ymir let out a loud barking laugh. "I'm gonna make a wild shot in the dark and say he didn't take it well?"

"Nope." Levi said again. "He had a mild panic attack and hit me. I got mad so I bit him."

Erwin groaned. "Mine, a boy who said he was thirteen, refuses to eat anything."

Mike leaned his head in the palm of his hands. "Mine is a hell hound. He broke my father's old mirror."

"Who'd you pick?" Asked Oluo.

"The oldest of the group, Jean."

"I got the little freckled boy, he's Marco." Oluo sighed. "He wouldn't stop crying so I didn't know what to do. I just locked him in a dark room, and I asked Petra to check on him for me every few hours."

Ymir started to cackle madly. "Men." She said sarcastically. "My Krista is the sweetest thing. Fragile, just like all other humans. I just didn't give her a reason to be afraid of me."

"What do you mean?" Erwin asked, clearly not in the mood for games.

"She woke up afraid, so I used gentle words to calm her down." She shrugged and propped her legs up on the table. "When she got angry at me, for saying that I was going to marry her, I didn't yell back, or glare, or try and overpower her. I just let her scream and cry. I made sure that she could see my every move. When she asked me not to touch her I didn't. Eventually the two of us started talking. That was kinda just it."

"Humans really are delicate creatures, aren't they?" Mike sighed. "None of them want to marry us. How are we going to get them to have our children."

"Chill." Ymir said, holding up her hand. "Maybe it was jumping right into that, that made all of yours freak out. Get them used to the idea that they're going to marry you first, then try and build a relationship with them. Besides, none of them are old enough or ready to even begin to think about babies."

"You do have a very good point Ymir." Erwin said. He closed his eyes, and rubbed them with the heel of his palm. "Perhaps we shouldn't isolate them either." Erwin suggested. "Let them have their own court. Give them servants, and allow them to have their own personal part of the castle."

"Treat them like royalty then?" Levi asked, raising an eyebrow. "Wasn't it you who said that all humans were animals."

"That was before I intended to marry one."

"Why chose humans anyways?" The younger brother asked. "I'm sure other vampires would be more then sufficient."

"The blood lines have intermingled so much, that it's beginning to force us to marry out second and sometimes even first cousins. Humans were created from us, and it's already been proven that we can mate and have offspring with both genders, so...it really is the best option."

"Mate with them, or die out." Levi said, tapping his foot on the ground. Erwin nodded his head. Levi rolled his eyes. "The preparations for the wedding will be finished in less then a week. After that, we'll let those foolish little humans play court. Good evening brother." He left, nodding farewell to the people in the room.

* * *

Oluo silently padded into his room, and looked at the thirteen year old boy who was curled up in the corner with a blanket over his head. He had brought with him a plate of good food and a mug of water. He looked around the room, and knew that to a human, that the room was pitch black. He placed the food and drink on a table in the middle of the room. He saw the boy flinch, like he had been burned. Oluo lit a few candles, and slowly made his way over to the boy. He knelt down and slowly took the covers off of Marco's head. He looked at the tear streaked face and sighed. "Starving to death isn't going to help you." He gestured to the table with one of his hands.

The boy looked down to the ground, and bit his lip. He opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but thought better of it. His eyes moved around nervously. Oluo held out his hand, and stood. The mean looking vampire raised one of his eyebrows, while he waited for Marco to make then next move. He was amazed by how small the human's hand felt in his own. He gripped it gently, and helped the boy over to the table. He let go when Marco was sitting.

He walked to where a candle holder was, but he tripped, and bit his tongue hard enough to cause it to squirt blood. He let out a strangled cry, and danced around dramatically like he always did when that happened. Marco must have thought that it was a joke because he started to giggle softly. Oluo looked at him when he heard it, trying to ignore the blood running down his face. He smiled softly. That laugh really was kinda cute. The vampire wiped the blood off of his face, and slowly made his way over to the table so he wouldn't spook the laughing boy. "Do you mind if I sit there?" Oluo asked, gesturing to the chair across from Marco. The boy looked at him hesitantly before nodding.

Oluo watched the boy, but made sure that he wasn't staring too hard. He let his gaze drift out the window where the moon was high in the sky. "When I think you're recovered enough, I'll let you meet the other humans who have been chosen as mates. Would you like that?" He asked the boy, who seemed to be focusing on his food, very intensely.

"O-oh...there are others?" Marco asked softly, like he didn't want to ruin the moment.

"Yes, three boy's and a girl." Oluo yawned and stretched. "I'm sure you're all going to be good friends."

"Y-yes, I...i'd like that." Marco took a drink of the water.

There was a sharp knock on the door, that caused Marco to jump almost five feet in the air. His eyes were wide with fear, like a frightened animal. "Come in." Oluo said with a sigh, trying to put Marco's fears at ease. Eld step into the room with a stack of clothing in hands, fallowed closely behind by Petra.

She looked at the food Marco was eating, and nodded in approval to Oluo. She turned to the young boy and smiled kindly at him. "I brought you a few things sweetie, do you want to look through them after you eat?"

"Yes Ms. Petra." He said. Marco didn't rush while he ate, still being somewhat a dignified person. When he had eaten everything that he could he stood up and walked over to the gentle woman with a shy smile.

She handed him a shirt that was supposed to be for sleeping. It was made of silk, and would reach down to Marco's ankles. "I think this will be the most useful until you get a little better." She then showed him all the other rich clothes, and Oluo couldn't help but smile at Marco's enthusiasm. He watched while Petra worked his magic and won Marco over with her peppy attitude.

* * *

Levi was angry again. He was pacing around his room while Eren was shivering in the bed, looking at him with wide, panicked eyes. He hadn't even said a word to the kid, and he'd started freaking out. Levi walked over to the boy and glared down at him. His eyes casually drifted down to the two little marks on Eren's shoulder, and he felt something like shame force him to look away. "Does it hurt?" He asked. his voice harsher then he intended it to be. He saw the boy trying to make himself smaller. "Answer me!" He snapped.

"Y-yes." Eren stammered out quietly, with tears prickling in the corner of his eyes. He wrapped his arms tighter around himself. He never took his eyes off of Levi, trying to be prepared when the man would attack him.

"Have you eaten today?" Levi questioned, managing to get his voice to sound gentler then it was before. "Besides what I gave you earlier?" He crossed his arms over his chest, and turned his head away.

"No." Came a whispered reply.

Levi nodded then quickly made his way over to the door and opened it, looking at the servant who was permanently supposed to stand there. "Bring my human a filling meal. But nothing that will hurt his stomach." He was about to close the door but then he remembered the wound on the boy's shoulder. "As well as some warm water and bandages." The servant nodded, and sped off.

Levi quickly went back to the bed side and looked down at the boy who was letting his tears fall freely. Levi sighed in irritation and sat down, causing the boy to let out a squeak of fear. "I'm sorry." Levi said, looking at him. He laid his hand gently onto the boy's head and stroked it. "I shouldn't have lost my temper, and I'm sorry." He sighed when Eren just squeezed his eyes shut and covered his face with his hands. He supposed that words weren't always the most effective things in the world. He pulled the protesting boy's body closer and continued to stroke his hair. Eventually Eren stop trying to wiggle away. But Levi was sure that it wasn't because Eren was suddenly comfortable in his arms. They stayed like that until the servant came back with what Levi wanted. The entire time Levi felt Eren's tears drip on his arm.

Levi dipped the cloth into the warm water, and helped Eren sit up. "This might sting a little." He said before dabbing the cloth on the small holes. Eren hissed softly and Levi offered another apology, but continued cleaning it until he was satisfied. He wrapped a bandage around it, and pulled Eren's shirt back over his head. "There, now go eat."

The boy scampered over to the food, and ate it while he continued to cast Levi careful looks, like he expected the vampire to attack him again. He was sitting on the floor with his back against the wall. Levi was watching him just as closely, and the longer he did, he felt like he was making Eren more uncomfortable.

"When you can walk again on your own, you'll be able to see the other humans." Levi threw out suddenly. "There were four others who were chosen by nobles, so when you marry us you'll be nobles too."

"I don't understand." He said frowning his brow. "Is this a normal vampire practice?"

"No, it's a first time thing."

"Who were the others?" Eren asked, suddenly much more talkative then before.

Levi tried to remember their names. "Jean, Marco, Krista, and...Armin I think."

Eren's head shot up and he looked at Levi with wide eyes. Levi was worried for a moment that he had done something to frighten the boy again. "Armin!?" He shakily slid up the wall so he was standing. "I have to see him!" Eren demanded.

"You know him?"

"He's my best friend!"

Levi sighed and nodded his head. "You'll see him after the wedding. Before then, you need to focus on healing."

"But-"

Levi held his hand up. "It'll before the end of the week. No need to fret."

"W-what?" Eren asked, his voice going quiet again. "The wedding is...a week away."

"More like four days. It's on Friday."

Eren looked down at the ground and desperately tried to blink away his tears. "But I...I don't want to marry you."

Levi looked at him for a few seconds before groaning in annoyance. He moved closer to Eren, and grabbed his chin gently. He gently ran his thumb over the boy's cheek. "It's far past the time for you to be able to protest. Invites have been sent, the great hall is booked. We're going to be wed at nine at night on Friday." He watched the tears leak down the kid's eyes. "It's only on paper though." He let go of the boy's face and scratched the back of his head. "We don't have to do grown up stuff until you're older."

"Really?"

"Really." Levi confirmed with a nod.

Eren smiled at him, the kind that reaches your eyes. Levi looked at his face, and couldn't help but be happy too.

* * *

It had been four days, and the wedding was only ten hours away. The five human brides were shoved into a room together, and were able to meet one another for the first time. Armin and Eren had embraced tightly, and cried when they saw one another. Then they all introduced themselves.

"I'm Krista." The youngest of the group said. She was a small thing, with bright eyes and a big smile. "It's very nice to meet all of you."

"Yeah, I've been eager to meet you guys too." Armin said. "I haven't seen another human in a long time. I'm Armin Arlert by the way, and this one over here is Eren." He pointed to the tan skinned boy who was still hugging him.

"I'm Jean." The oldest of the group said, from his spot on the couch.

"My name is Marco." The shy boy said with a soft smile.

A tall woman with glasses came in, with a shit ton of bags and boxes, came in with a few other people, and interrupted their conversation. "Alright you five! We've got ten hours to make you all ready for your respective ceremonies. Please cooperate with the person sent to help you." She put everything she was holding, and grabbed Eren by his shirt. "Come on sweet heart, I've got some work to do, courtesy of Levi." She dragged him off into a side room, and closed the door.

He did little to resist when she came at him with make up and frilly lace and hair ties. He'd long accepted that he no longer had any control over his own body. While she worked, there were hardly any words exchanged, until Eren saw what he was to put on. "He wants me to wear a dress?" He asked, showing the first sign of annoyance.

"Yes, the only two who won't be are Marco and Jean. Their majesties King Erwin and Prince Levi thought you and Armin would look nice. And Krista was allowed to pick her own dress."

"Fine." Eren snapped. and allowed her to put the dress veil and crown on him with no more complaints. He looked at himself in the mirror and thought that if he were a woman he'd be beautiful, no matter how small he was. "Why the crown?" Eren asked the woman.

"Because, you're marrying a prince. In a sense, you'll be a princess."

"Princess are women." Eren snapped at her.

"No, a princess is the one who has children." She sighed and got rid of all the wrinkles starting to form in his dress. "You little blond friend is going to be the queen. Vampires don't have the same ideas of household dynamics as you humans do. A wife, mother, ect are the ones who have children. No matter if they're male or female."

Eren said nothing to her. He looked at the clock and his eyes widened. It was already 8:30. "I don't want to do this." He said on the verge of tears.

"Don't cry. You'll smudge your make up." She lead him into the room where the others were waiting. He looked around the room, and had to admit. They were an attractive group of kids.

"So, now that you're all here, we'll be telling you how this will work, since you were all too light headed to be at the rehearsal last night." An irritated looking man said. "We'll be going in order of social standing, from least to greatest. Lord Oluo and Lady Marco will be first, they'll say their vows, drink each others blood, then they will exit, and will meet everyone in the reception hall. Next will be Captain Ymir and Lady Krista, then Commander Zakarius and Lady Jean-"

"Oi! What did you just call me?!" Jean yelled, stepping forward angrily. The man seemed very confused.

Eren grabbed onto Jeans white robe and stopped him. "To them, queen, lady, princess all mean you're expected to have children. I know...it's strange, but please don't fight anyone."

Jean glared at the man for awhile longer before nodding and crossing his arms over his chest angrily.

"Yes..." The man looked irritated. "After that, Prince Levi and Lady Eren. Naturally The king Erwin and Lady Armin will go last." The man gave the last two a 'charming' smile. "But after the wedding you'll be princess Eren and queen Armin. You two must be so thrilled!"

Eren rolled his eyes. "Positively thrilled."

* * *

Marco offered them words of encouragement as he left them, to become his kidnapper's wife. "It'll be alright." He said kindly. "At the very least, we'll have each other." Then he was gone. Then so was Krista, and Jean. Eren took a few deep breaths, but he couldn't stop his heart from racing. He gave Armin and encouraging smile and then stepped out the doors. Everyone stood, and some people were pointing at him or whispering and snickering. Eren looked straight ahead at Levi who was standing, looking indifferent as ever.

"Remove the veil." Said the man doing their wedding. Levi did as he was instructed. "Now take your bride's hands." Levi's hands were cold. The preacher turned to the people in attendance. "What a glorious day for our kind, when we see the union of these two beings. May their lives be filled with many children and prosperous dealings." The crowed repeated it back to them, making Eren cringe. The man turned to Levi. "Do you take this human boy as your wife?"

"I do."

"Will you protect him, and any offspring you two may have together?"

"I do."

"Do you swear to be gentle and understanding? That any transgressions will not be punished harshly?"

"I do."

"Then, Prince Levi, take your wife into your home and be fruitful." Everyone clapped politely. The man turned back to Eren and Levi. "My prince, please take your blood into your body and become one with him."

Levi didn't give Eren time to let that sink in before he had his teeth inside of Eren's shoulder once more. He was holding the thirteen year old boy very close to his body. When he was finished Eren had tears in his eyes again, and there was a red stain on his dress,

"Now they are one!" The audience was clapping again. Then Levi led him away to rejoin with the other three.

* * *

Armin and everyone else came to join them not long after. He looked just as upset at the other four new wives did. With blood on him and a new tremor of fear as their lives were set before them. Krista was the only one who was sneaking comfort from her husband, and Ymir was more then happy to comply. The tan woman was whispering sweet things into Krista's ear and rocking her back and forth.

Levi grabbed Eren's hand and led him to a table, where little name tags were set up for them. "Sit." He ordered softly, and following his own advise. Levi looked at Eren and held his hand tighter. "Are you still afraid?" He asked.

"I'm thirteen Levi, I don't wanna have babies yet." Eren said sadly.

"I told you, didn't I?" Levi kissed his cheek. "No adult stuff until you're older."

"But...they really do seem to expect me to have kids right away, "

"Not really. They won't expect any children from anyone but Jean in the next two years at least. 15 is when someone is no longer a child."

Eren covered his mouth and gasped. "Poor Jean." He said sadly.

"I highly doubt Mike will ever force himself on Jean, so don't be too worried." Levi said, rubbing his back. He nodded to the others as they came to the table with their wives. Then servants came out, and started to serve food, and the party began. But there were five kids who really didn't feel in the festive mood.

Halfway through the dinner, people came up and started to give the married couples gifts. A little girl came up to Eren and handed him a wonderfully wrapped box. "I made it for you princess Eren." She said, and gave him a smile that showed all her teeth. Even the four slightly more pointed one. Eren opened the box and pulled out a crudely made necklace.

Eren saw a few people sneering at the girl, who didn't seem to notice. Eren smiled at her brightly, and put it on proudly. "Something borrowed, something new, something old, something blue. It's a human wedding tradition." He fiddled with the blue stones and smiled. "This is new and blue. Thank you so much sweetie." He wrapped her in a hug, and then sent her back to her parents, who were giving him grateful looks.


	3. Chapter 3

Mike sat across from him new wife, trying to keep his irritation off his face. "They _expect_ you to be with child within a year." Mike said, standing up, and trying to walk over to Jean who seemed like he never was going to move from his spot on the couch, with his arms crossed over his chest and a pout on his lips.

Jean laughed without humor. "I don't _care_ what anyone expects. I'm not letting you knock me up!" He glared at Mike, refusing to back down. He _would not_ allow himself to give birth to the spawn of one of these monsters. When he had been chosen for a sacrifice he was terrified. He was taken from his home, and forced to accept that he would die. The all of a sudden he wasn't. He was taken into a room, where he met a very large intimidating man, who told him they were going to be married. Jean had done the only rational thing that he could, and lashed out in anger.

He hadn't even been allowed out of his room until that night. the night of his wedding. He was forced, into stuffy clothes, and was angrier to see that there were four other kids who were being strong armed into doing this. All of them were younger than him, and that added fuel to the fire of rage stirring in his belly. All he could think about, were those nineteen other kids, who were afraid. The four children, who had been murdered. The ten who were left, sitting in cells somewhere, waiting to die within the coming months.

His husband came and sat next to him, taking Jean's hands in his own. "I won't hurt you." He said. He put his hand on Jean's cheek and made the fourteen year old look at him in the eyes. "I'll take care of you. Both of you."

Jean reacted angrily, like he always did, and slapped Mike across the face. "Don't touch me with your filthy fucking hands." He snarled. "Get this through your thick fucking head. I might be forced to live with you for the rest of my life, but I'll _never_ let you use me like a breading horse!" He shouted. standing up off the couch, and slowly backing away.

Mike let out a feral growl, and pushed Jean against the wall, and held him by the neck. "Don't you _ever_ put your hands on me _again."_ He leaned in closer, so their noses were touching. Jean's eyes were wide, and he struggled to breath. Mike was only half aware of Jean scratching his hands desperately. He let another growl out and released the boy.

Jean fell to the ground and started to cough. Mike was standing over him, with his hands balled into fists. He was glad that he had enough sense to let the boy go. Had he held on longer, he was sure he would have snapped Jean's neck like a twig.

"Liar." A soft voice said, shocking Mike out of his trance. Jean was shaking, and his face was turned down towards the floor. "Liar." He said again, but that time his voice cracked, and Mike could see tears fall onto the carpet. "You said you wouldn't hurt me."

Mike slowly lowered himself on to his knees, and reached out his hand to rub Jean's back, but the boy flinched away from him. He pressed his forehead against the carpet floor, and let himself cry, though the boy much have been ashamed to let Mike see how afraid he was. "Jean, I-"

"How much can a hit from a human hurt?" Jean interrupted him. "How can you ever expect me to trust you, when every time you get mad at me, you almost kill me?"

"Jean..." He very gently pulled the boy into his arms. "I'm so sorry." He whispered into the boy's ear. He felt his heart brake a little when Jean gave no response other then soft sobbing.

* * *

The king looked at the sleeping boy in his arms. He really did look beautiful in his wedding dress. Erwin put him down on the bed that they would be sharing, and took off his veil and crown so he would be more comfortable while he slept. He felt almost bad, knowing that his and Eren's public appearances for the week weren't over. Eren and Armin would have their coronation on Sunday. Then they'd be allowed to rest with the rest of the human wives.

Erwin sat, and started to remove his own boots. He placed them neatly near the bedside table. He found it strange how humans could sleep in the night. He knew that would have to change, but for the moment he didn't have the heart to wake the poor boy. He deserved this rest at the very least. It must have been hard, but he'd help Armin adapt to his new life the best he could.

Erwin laid down next to the boy and looked up at the ceiling. He would lay with the child until he awoke. He was still, almost like he was dead. A cold breeze washed over his room, causing him to shiver. He looked at the boy, who also seemed to be cold. First he closed the window, then returned to the bed, and tucked the boy under the heavy blankets. He laid under them as well, and looked at his wife.

Armin, he was sure, would be a wonderful mother one day, but it was far to early for that. The thought actually sent a shiver of disgust down his spine. To take such childhood innocence away from the boy would prove Erwin to be the heartless monster that the humans said he was.

He felt pity, for the boy Mike had married. He'd be expected by everyone to have a child soon. Fifteen. That was when a boy became a man in vampire society, however humans didn't come of age until they were twenty. Jean would have been raised at that pace, and would therefore still have the mind and mannerisms of a child. He wouldn't be ready. But if he didn't, then he would be ridiculed and berated by the other members of court.

Erwin sighed heavily. It really had been out of necessity that they took these humans to mate with, but it was starting to become a bit more complicated then he had expected.

* * *

Ymir was talking with her new wife in a laid back manor that the young blonde had come to expect. "So, what was your family like?" She asked, wrapping an arm around Krista's shoulder.

"Well...they never really talked to me much." She said softly with a sigh. "I was born out of wedlock. So, I think they were a little ashamed of me."

Ymir frowned and pulled Krista in closer. "Not acceptable." She nuzzled her nose into the pale girls skin. "I'll be your family from now on, and I'll talk to you as much as you like."

Krista smiled at her husband and hugged her around the middle. "I'd really like that, thank you, Ymir."

"Don't mention it."

They stayed like that, until one of the servants came to bother them, much to Ymir's irritation. The dark skinned military woman nodded to the bald kid who had been her servant for many years. "What the hell do you want Connie?" She asked in irritation.

He pulled out a wrapped up package. "Sasha stole these from the kitchen for the two of you." He smiled and handed it to the tall woman. "She figured that since it's your wedding night that you all deserve something a little special. She got some for the others too."

Ymir unwrapped the package and smiled at the fancy little cakes and apple wine. "Tell Sasha I said thank you." She pushed him out the door. "Now get out." She closed the door in his face.

"What's that?" Krista asked, peeking at the foods. Ymir picked up one of the cakes and held it up to her lips. Krista ate it in one bite and her cheeks turned a light color of red. "It's very good."

"Wait until you try this wine, it's great, but it'll knock you off your feet."

* * *

Marco was watching Oluo with wide eyes, and the vampire wasn't sure why he looked so frightened. "Are you...okay?" He asked, sitting down next to the thirteen year old. Marco nodded his head quickly, but Oluo could tell that wasn't the truth. He carefully took Marco's hand in his own and smiled at him pleasantly. "It's alright, there's no need to be afraid." He said, rubbing small circles into the boy's small hand.

"Yes sir." Marco said softly.

"I won't do anything to you." The vampire said, brushing his fingers through the boy's soft hair. "If you want we can just go to bed, I know you must be exhausted." He picked the small boy up, and moved him so he was laying under the covers. "Don't be afraid, I'll never hurt you." He promised. He fluffed up the pillows behind the boys head and turned to blow out the candle that was next to them.

"W-wait!" Marco grabbed his arm before he had the chance. "Please don't, I'm afraid of the dark." He looked so desperate that Oluo just nodded his head and climbed into the bed next to him.

He wrapped Marco up in his arms, and continued to car his fingers though the boy's hair.

"It's alright kid, I've gotcha."

* * *

Eren was surprised by how gentle Levi could be with him. But he was still afraid of how violent Levi could be when he lost his temper. At that moment, when Levi was helping him dress in something more comfortable. The soft silk wraps tickled his skin, and Levi's careful fingers gave him goose bumps. "You hardly ate anything tonight." Levi said, as he tied the robe around Eren's waist.

"I wasn't hungry." The boy said as he went to lay down on his bed.

"If I don't make you eat right now, will you promise to have a large breakfast tomorrow?"

"Yeah...sure." He sighed softly and curled up in the blankets, making himself into a burrito. He heard Levi chuckle softly, and then felt the bed dip down when Levi laid next to him. Levi wrapped his arms and legs around the small human boy and buried his nose in the boy's hair.

"Did you like the other children?"

"Yeah, they were really nice." Eren looked up and saw Levi looking in his eyes. "I hope the five of us can all be friends."

"I'm sure you will be." Levi looked out the window and saw that the sun was starting to rise, so he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep peacefully. Eren watched him, and frowned slightly. These arms weren't the same as the ones that had held him down and hurt him. He wrapped his small fingers around the vampire's closed his eyes as well. He was warm, and the bed was comfortable.

 _He had the strangest dream. He was sitting with Mikasa and his mother at the dinner table, and his mother was holding him. His father was drinking the odd glass of wine, and smiled at him. "I miss you." Eren said to his mother, snuggling in close to her. "I don't understand these vampires. They made me put on a dress. And my husband told me I'm going to have his children. I don't wanna get pregnant mama."_

 _She smiled at him, and rubbed circles into the back of his neck, trying to calm him down. "What are you talking about Eren? You already had your baby." She said, the smile never leaving her face._

 _Eren moved away from her and looked around the room with wide eyes. "W-what?"_

 _"Yes Eren, come look at your son, he's beautiful." Eren's mom grabbed his hand and forcefully dragged him to a back room, and opened the door, then pushed him in.  
_

 _Eren took a few steps in carefully, and saw a baby cradle. He didn't want to look in. He didn't want to see the proof that there really was a baby there, that belonged to Eren. But his feet moved forward without his consent and his arms lifted up to remove the blanket. It slowly dropped to the floor, and Eren's eyes widened at the sight before him.  
_

 _The creature laying in the cradle, was by no stretch of the imagination, a baby. It's skin was pealing and looked like a sickly grey leather. It had disgustingly long teeth, and gnarled finger nails. There was drool dripping down its long snout. It looked at Eren, and reached out for him. The boy couldn't look away. Just like before, Eren's body moved on its own, and he picked it up. Eren let out a cry of pain as the creature bit into his shoulder._

 _"Isn't our son beautiful." A voice said, causing Eren to jump, and spin around. Levi was standing there, his eyes glowing. "He's going to grow up to be just like his papa."_

Eren sat up in the bed, gasping for air. He looked around the half lit room in panic, until he remembered that there was no awful creature. He looked down at his husband who had rolled over at the disturbance, but otherwise gave no other signs of waking. Eren climbed over him, and jumped off the bed. The white silk robe protected him from the cold, so he had no worries when he left the room. There was a guard right outside the door, who was watching Eren as he passed by, but made no move to stop him.

Eren didn't stop walking until he was standing in a large garden with flowers that lined the walk ways. Eren's eyes were wide as he sat down near the river. He was practically sitting in a bush of bright colored flowers. His feet didn't reach the water, but he watched it flow lazily. He laid down and looked up at the sky. There were birds chirping and the air smelled wonderful. He'd forgotten what the outdoors felt like. The sun on his skin felt right, and it was amazing.

He stayed in the garden for hours, exploring every nook and cranny. He picked a few of the flowers, so he could take them inside. He didn't really stop to think that there were people who would be looking for him. The sun was starting the set, and the vampires would all be awake soon. But Eren didn't care. He sat down on a bench, and watched as a few chipmunks danced and played around the garden. The sun was gone, and the moon light only seemed to make the flowers and the river more beautiful.

 _"Princess Eren!_ " The voice of a brown haired woman interrupted his long moments of peace. She was tall, at least taller then Levi, with weird goggle like glasses. She stopped right in front of him. "Oh thank the _gods_ that I found you!"

"Who are you." Eren asked politely, still not yet out of his zen like state.

"Oh, how rude of me." She held out her hand. "I, am Squad Leader Hanji Zoe." She gave him a peppy smile. "I'm a good friend of your husband."

Eren seemed confused for a moment. "My husband? Oh...yes him."

"He's been going crazy looking for you. He sent all the guards and servants to look through the castle town." She chuckled softly. "I don't think he even considered that you'd be here."

Eren felt something cold in his blood. He looked up at her with wide eyes. "Is he...angry?" He asked, his voice small.

She frowned and knelt down in front of him. "Eren, you don't have to be afraid of Levi. He'd never hurt you."

"Yes he would!" Eren shouted, he stood off the bench. "When I first came here, I told him I wasn't going to have his baby, and he attacked me! He bit me! Is that what I can expect from him every time he's upset? Because I think that gives me a _very good_ reason to be afraid of him!"

She seemed stunned, then closed her eyes sadly. She gently took Eren's hands in hers. "I won't _let him_ hurt you. I'll make sure he's calm before I let him take you. Please trust me Eren."

He looked into the female vampire's eyes and nodded. "Alright, take me back to him then."

* * *

When Levi saw Eren, clutching onto Hanji's hand, and hiding behind her leg, he felt like the air came back into his lungs. He only came up a little past her waist, and seemed much smaller then he normally did. "Levi...can I talk to you for a second?" Hanji asked, seeming to be a bit aggravated with him for some reason.

"I have to see Er-"

" _Now Levi."_ She growled.

Levi took a step back. It really was out of character for her to behave like that. "Yeah, I guess." He said.

Hanji grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him by the shirt and led him into the next room. She closed the door, then turned on him and put her hands on her hips.

"What?" Levi asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Do you wanna tell me why Eren's afraid of you attacking him?" She asked, her voice a higher pitch. Levi blinked a few times, and Hanji didn't give him the chance to answer. "I'll tell you why, Levi! It's because when you lost your temper, you held him down and bit him!"

"I...I wasn't think straight." He tried to defend himself.

Hanji snorted. "I'm not sure if you're ignorant or you just don't care, but I don't think you understand what kind of effect violence like that has on young children like Eren."

Levi looked around uncomfortably. "I don't want to hurt him, but-"

"Then don't!" She snapped at him. "Make the choice not to hurt, attack, and violate your _child bride._ " With that she turned away, and left Levi alone to deal with Eren.

The young boy was looking down at the floor, with wilted flowers gripped in his hand. His lip was quivering, and he was sniffling. It seemed almost like Eren spent most of his time crying, and that broke Levi's heart slightly. He slowly walked over to Levi with his head still bowed. "I'm sorry. I just needed to be outside." He rubbed his tears away with a balled up fist.

Levi got down on one knee and pulled the poor boy in his arms. "Shhhh, it's okay." He said gently. "Don't be afraid. I promise I'll never hurt you again." He told Eren. "I was just worried about you. I thought you had gotten hurt or something." He ran his fingers through the boy's hair.

Eren hid his face in Levi's shoulder and cried quietly.


End file.
